partytothestachefandomcom-20200213-history
EWW: Blendin's Game
*Somehow screaming "GLOBNAR" deactivates futuristic laser handcuffs +1 *Live feed of the present from the future making it the past... *brain explosion* +1 *Vending machine is a dipping sauce to the Pines twins +1 *Everything is terrible forever cuz something got stuck in the vending machine... suuuure Mabel +1 *Mabel eating candy wrappers +1 *Stan and Soos' awkward relationship +1 *Mabel: "Wanna learn some Soos secrets?" What, his credit card number? It's a freaking WALLET +1 *Emergency salami +1 *Soos' epic signature -1 *Where did Candy come from? Was she just stalking Mabel or did she happen to walk into the Mystery Shack at the perfect moment? +1 *Grenda: "EVERYONE BE QUIET!!!!!!!" +1 *Cake-flavored pizza and pizza-flavored cake would actually probably be gross +1 *Razz Dazzler +1 *Stan isn't allowed on airplanes because he petitioned to get rid of a date from the calendar... or maybe... +1 *The saying what you did and claiming you didn't do it with no reason to actually mention it cliche +1 *Time portal thing is a dipping sauce to the Pines twins +1 *Blendin's invisibility is creepy +1 *Blendin Blenjamin Blandin +1 *Blendin makes his food into the shape of Dipper and Mabel and then smashes it... insane much? +1 *Mabel: "Are we in Japan?" Well considering how awkward Japan already is... seems legit +1 *A wild disintegrating guy appeared! You know, stuff kids will like +1 *Robbie is a dipping sauce to Soos +1 *Mabel doesn't even HAVE a disguise and fools Lolph... And he wouldn't know a relative that old anyway. +1 *Lolph nicknamed his great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother... so maybe he did know her? This is weird +1 *Blendin Blandin went to the Figglehorn School of Annoying Things +1 *Past Robbie is a dipping sauce to Past Thompson +1 *More Razz Dazzler +1 *Toby: "Aw, marbles" +1 *Past Wendy thinks Dipper is cute... I smell a time paradox +1 *Also Past Wendy is a dipping sauce to Past Tambry +1 *Past Gompers -1 *A wild bootstrap paradox appeared +1 *Soos' Dad is a dipping sauce to Soos +1 *Past Robbie is a dipping sauce to the Pines twins +1 *Lolph is a dipping sauce to Soos' tree... and Past Robbie too +1 *The Globnar scream +1 *Lolph: "Turns out I can mute him!" Dundgren: "Man I wished we could've known that earlier" So does the entire audience +1 *Time Baby is a dipping sauce to random audience member +1 *Blendin Blandin's other scream +1 *Cyclocks is a dipping sauce to chess +1 *Blendin is the worst laser tag player ever +1 *Mustache hair... should I give or retract a sin for this? +0 *Infinite pizza -1 Sin Tally: 36 Sentence: BONUS ROUND Awkward uses of time :D *Lolph: "He's either the bravest time convict I've ever seen, or the dumbest" +1 *Blendin Blandin: "My time knee! Oh time dangit!" +2 *Dundgren: "End of the time line." +1 *Blendin Blandin: "And then I was given ten squared life sentences in time prison." +1 *Mabel: "You just got time tricked!" +1 *TIME DOGS +1 Sin Tally: 43 Sentence: GLOBNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- B